Unity class
Unity class heavy cruiser (CA later FF) 2286 to 2376 48 built, all retired. This ship was the philosophical equivalent of the "Enterprise" class vessel. It has a slightly lighter tonnage, a slightly heaver power plant than the Enterprise class, and the first inclusion of the torpedo turret. Due to these factors it saw more use as a border patrol frigate than as a general exploration ship. In further construction and refits the preference for this use was continued to the point where the last Unity class ships in service are classed as frigates. Any trace of their former role as multi use ships has vanished. The design has proved amenable to repeated refits. The ships currently in service with planetary defense are every bit as fit as the day they were launched. This ship, and those types that follow were the first designed for Ane by Ane. They incorporated the HE warp drives of the first generation and the newly designed Crystalmind computers. Refit programs 2280 A general refit and upgrade of ship's systems. 2300 All Unity class ships over 10 years of age were evaluated as to fitness for service and upgraded to the current technology. All ships regardless of age were refitted with G3 Crystalmind computers replacing the G1 units that were in use up to that time. Also included in this upgrade was the second generation of the HE warp drive developed in 2298 2330 General refit and evaluation of all ships then in service. 2360 All Unity class ships were evaluated for general wear and fitness for duty. This was the most extensive refit of the Unity class vessels. The ship's profile was altered when the nacelles were moved from the side by side position to the upper-lower position. 3rd generation HE warp drives and cores were installed. Weapons upgrades included the latest fire control, and collimator phaser banks. The torpedo turrets were moved to the quartering position instead of the cardinal points on the main hull. This arrangement solved several problems with the ship's fire arc. At the time of the 2360 refit all Unity class ships were designated as Frigates (FF) and their registry changed accordingly. 2376 The remaining ships are declared surplus. All remaining Unities in service or in mothballs are refit for non-telepath command and control and turned over to Avaian, Koo and later Balmoran service. They are replaced by the Stingray class. Ships Block One Construction First Generation HE warp drive *'Unity CA-05' -- Built 2266 -- Refit 2280, 2300 -- Decommissioned 2340 Preserved and on permanent loan to the Starflight Museum. *'Accord CA-06' -- Built 2266 -- Refit 2290, 2300 -- Mothballed 2335, scrapped 2360 *'Concordant CA-07' -- Built 2266 -- Refit 2280, 2300, 2325 --Mothballed 2346, scrapped 2360 *'Seeker CA-08' -- Built 2268 -- Destroyed in service 2293 with Klingon insurrectionists that opposed peace with the Federation *'Questing CA-09' -- Built 2268 -- refit 2300, 2335 -- scrapped 2360 *'Inquisitive CA/FF-10' -- Built 2268 -- Refit 2300, 2330 -- Destroyed in service 2343 against Qzin pirates. The Inquisitive placed herself at disadvantage putting herself between the Qzin's target and the Qzin. While the pirate ship was destroyed the Inquisitive was damaged beyond repair. *'Admirable CA-11' -- Built 2270 -- Refit 2300, 2330 -- Scrapped in 2351 after an encounter with a swirly thing that while she survived it ''bent the ship'' *'Magnificent CA/FF-12' -- Built 2270 -- Refit 2300, 2323, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Glorious CA-13' -- Built 2270 -- Refit 2300 -- Destroyed 2309 in a border dispute with the Gorns. Two Gorn cruisers cornered and disabled the Glorious and she was evacuated while being bordered. The RI Golilan reported the Gorns eating dead crew and she destroyed the ship taking the Gorn cruisers with her. Some clever and quick diplomacy between the Gorns and the Ane by Ambassador Soren prevented the incident from blowing up into a war. *'Calilan CA/FF-14' -- Built 2272 -- Refit 2300, 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Tanziban CA/FF-15' -- Built 2272 -- Refit 2300, 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Nia CA-16' -- Built 2273 -- Refit 2300, 2330 -- Decommissioned 2345. *'Coryban CA-17' -- Built 2272 -- Refit 2300 -- Destroyed in service 2313, burned up and abandoned getting an Express anchor to a colony about to be destroyed by a solar event. The ship was destroyed in the flare that sterilized half the planet. All lives were rescued. *'Harmony CA-18' -- Built 2272 -- Refit 2300, 2330 -- Scrapped 2360 *'Concord CA-19' -- Built 2272 -- Refit 2300, 2330 -- Scrapped 2360 Block One "A" Construction First Generation HE warp drive *'Indefatigable CA/FF-20' -- Built 2280 -- Refit 2300 -- Decommissioned 2330 *'Dreadnaught CA/FF-21' -- Built 2280 -- Refit 2300, 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Relentless CA/FF-22' -- Built 2280 -- Refit 2300, 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Tenacious CA-23' -- Built 2280 -- Refit 2300, 2330 -- Destroyed in Service 2336 by an unknown vessel, never recovered, listed as lost with all hands. *'Valiant CA/FF-24' -- Built 2280 -- Refit 2300, 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 Block Two Construction Second Generation HE warp drive. *'Necessity CA/FF-25' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Farban CA-26' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330 -- Scrapped 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Courser CA/FF-27' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Succor CA/FF-28' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Advantage CA/FF-29' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Victory CA/FF-30' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Galaban CA/FF-31' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Shield CA/FF-32' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Fastness CA/FF-33' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Bulwark CA/FF-34' -- Built 2300 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Aegis CA/FF-35' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Guardian CA/FF-36' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Nebula CA/FF-37' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Destroyed in Service 2363 in the Cardassioan War. She was trapped into a running battle by three Cardassian cruisers. While escaping and badly mauling her opponents she was judged unfit for repair. *'Nova CA-38' -- Built 2303 -- Destroyed in Service 2309. We don't know, we honestly do not know. *'Alpha CA/FF-39' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Omega CA/FF-40' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Sigma CA-41' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330 -- Scrapped 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Delta Ca-42' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2330 -- Scrapped 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'El Nanth CA/FF-43' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Alpha Hydrosis CA/FF-44' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Destroyed 2364 in the Cardassian war. the Alpha Hydrosis placed herself between a Cardassian invasion fleet and a colony world and would not yield. She managed to hold out until Starfleet reinforcements arrived. *'Beta Hydrosis CA/FF-45' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, 2360 *'Alpha Partha CA-46' -- Built 2305 -- Destroyed 2328 attempting to pull a civilian ship out of a swirly thing. No one made it. *'Beta Partha CA-47' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330 -- Destroyed 2345 teleporting extremely sick plague victims to Earth. The Beta Partha was seriously overloaded in terms of life support and there was simply no time. Most of them made it the ship was totaled. *'Gamma Partha CA-48' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, Scrapped 2360 *'Sol CA-49' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, Scrapped 2360 *'Caven CA-50' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, Scrapped 2360 *'Galaia CA-51' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, Scrapped 2360 *'Morgwien CA/FF-52' -- Built 2305 -- Refit 2330, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 Shadow War Fleet Vessels from the Ane Shadow War were never commissioned as ADF vessels. they were refit and handed over to the various defense forces unnamed. The Shadow war fleet of Unity class ships consisted of 26 vessels. Five were handed over to Nakoo and five to Avaya the balance going to the Balmorians. None are currently in service. Category:ships Category:ADF Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek